Les demis vampires
by La Vita du 83
Summary: Renesmée fille de Bella et Edward imprégnier de Jack .Lucas fils de Rosalie et Emmet imprégnier Leah. Julia fille de Alice et Jasper impregniere Seth. Quelque seront les aventures de nos demis vampires et de nos loups garou?
1. Prologue

**2 ans après la naissance de Renesmée les Cullen partent en voyage en Espagne ou ils ont rencontrés une vampire végétarienne avec le don de rendre un vampire humain pendant le temps voulu. Du coup elle a rendu Rosalie humaine pendant 10 mois et 2 mois après Alice pendant 14 mois. Rosalie et Emmet ont eu un fils Lucas. Alice et Jasper une fille la petite dernière Julia. Au grand drame des vampires Leah s'est imprégner de Lucas et Seth de Julia. Mais seule Julia l'ignore. Pourquoi pour savoir venez lire.**


	2. Chapitre 1: la corde sensible

Pdv Julia

Leah est assise sur le bord de la piscine les pieds dans l'eau Lucas entre ses jambes. Sa tête reposant contre son ventre. Nessie et Jack sont assis dans les transats à côté de moi. Nos parents fessaient un sortis shopping. Carliste et Esmée sont parties à la chasse. Et moi bien sûr je me situe moi aussi sur un transat à ne pas pouvoir bien bouger à cause de mon plâtre. Plâtre que j'ai eu à cause de ma chère cousine. Qui ayant la maladresse de sa mère est tombée dans les escaliers m'entraînant avec elle.

Julia -Nessie?

Cette dernière tourna sa tête vers moi.

Julia - Tu voudrais bien aller me chercher une cannette de coca stp?

Elle souffla mais, alla me la chercher quand même.

Julia -Merci

Je bus une gorgée de ma canette et la quitté près de moi. Et je replongeais dans la lecture de mon magasine de mode. Et oui je suis comme ma mère une accroc au shopping.

Lucas -Ce n'est pas demain que doit rentrer Seth?

Je relevais la tête de mon magasine. Seth l'homme qui me fait craqué depuis bientôt deux ans. Il est parti il y a un an. Il voulait s'isolait. Oublie le fait qu'il soit un loup. Il voulait faire le tour de monde. Il n'a donnée de ses nouvelles qu'une fois par moi à sa sœur et sa mère. Je lui en veux depuis notre dernière soirée ensemble.

Flash back

On était tous les deux assis sur un rocher les pieds dans l'eau. Le ciel était dégagé. Seth pris une grande inspiration.

Seth-Je pars Julia.

Je crus que mon cœur avait cessé de battre.

Julia -Mais pourquoi?

Seth -J'ai besoin de m'isoler de me retrouver moi Seth l'homme et non le loup-garou.

Julia -Mais tu peux le faire ici!

Seth - J'ai essayé mais, je n'y arrive pas. C'est pour ça que je pars. Je compte faire le tour du monde pendant un an.

Julia -Tu pars quand?

Seth -Demain

Julia -Bien ben bon voyage.

Je sautais du rocher et retomber dans l'eau.

Seth -Attend avant de partir il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important.

Je me retournais et me trouvait face à face à Seth.

Julia -Je t'écoute.

Seth- J'ai longtemps passé à comment te le dire mais, je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment pour te parler.

Julia -Ben vas-y je suis toute ouïe.

Seth -Je t'aime

Mon cœur eut un énorme raté.

Julia -Quoi? Tu peux répéter?

Seth -Je t'aime mais, si tu ne m'aimes pas je peux le comprendre après tout tu ...

Je ne le laissais pas finir. J'entourais mes bras autour de sa nuque et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser. Sa langue vient caresser ma lèvre supérieure. Je lui laissais le passage pour que sa langue rencontre la mienne. On se sépara finalement à contrecœur. Je collais mon front au sien.

Julia -Je t'aime

Il me sourit. On passa le reste de la soirée ensemble il me ramena environ vers 23 heure. Le lendemain je partis de chez moi pour aller chez lui. Et devinez quoi? Il était parti sans un au revoir sans un mot sans rien.

Fin du flash back.

Leah -Oui il rentre bien demain.

Jack -C'est bien hein Julia.

J'osais des épaules.

Lucas -Oh oh j'en connais une qui est énervé après un certain garçon qui rentre demain.

Julia -N'importe quoi. Puis je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui en voudrais.

Lucas -Tu es sur?

Julia -Oh mais, tais toi un peu.

Lucas -Aurais-je touché une corde sensible?

Ha il m'énerve. Je soulevai légèrement ma main et la bougeait d'un coup sec de la droite à la gauche. L'eau de la piscine leur arriva dessus. Et oui j'ai le don de commandé: l'eau la terre le vent le feu. Il était trempé et malheureuse Leah aussi.

Lucas-Oh je te jure que je vais

Julia - Le petit Lulu n'aime pas l'eau?

Nessie et Jacob rigolèrent. Lucas déteste que l'on l'appelle Lulu.

Lucas -Non mais...

Leah -Arrête Lucas.

Elle lui embrassa le cou. On entendit des voitures et sentit l'odeur de Rosalie Emmet Bella Edward Alice et Jasper. Ils arrivèrent quelque seconde plus tard. Mon père arriva vers moi.

Jasper -Ca va ma puce.

Julia -Oui

Rosalie souffla.

Rosalie -Vous savez vous pouvez vous lâcher quelques minutes.

Lucas -Maman.

Rosalie -Quoi c'était juste une suggestion.

Lucas leva les yeux au ciel.

Alice -Tiens je t'ai acheté pleins de magasines de modes pour t'occupe.

Julia -Merci

Emmet -Allez courage il ne te reste plus qu'une semaine après tu es tranquille.

Julia -C'est facile à dire quand on n'est pas plâtré.

Emmet -Ben la prochaine fois tu ne resteras pas à côté de Nessie dans les escaliers.

Nessie -Oh ça va je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Edward -On le sait ma belle. Puis ce n'est pas ta faute si tu as hérité de la maladresse légendaire de ta mère.

Bella qui est à côté de lui, lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Edward-Aïe

Bella -N'écoute pas ton père Nessie.

A ce moment le regard de ma mère se brouilla. Elle revient peu à peu à elle.

Jasper -Quesque tu as vu?

Elle se retourna vers mon cousin et ma cousine.

Alice -N'y pensez même plus. Elle fera ce qu'elle veut compris?

Lucas -Oui madame

Nessie haussa les épaules.

Alice -Renesmée?

Nessie -Oui c'est bon j'ai compris.

Alice -Bien.

Julia -Ils ne doivent plus penser à quoi?

Alice -Ah rien d'important ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie.

Le reste de la journée j'essaye de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire sans grand succès.

* * *

Voila mon premier chapitre vous en pense quoi?


	3. Chapitre 2: Les préparations

Pdv Nessie.

Moi et Jack étions allongés sur mon lit. Au codage.

Nessie - Jack

Jack -Hum

Nessie -Seth s'est imprégné de Julia non?

Jack -Oui mais ça te le sait.

Nessie -Mais alors comment il a fait pour se passer d'elle pendant une année entière sans lui donne de nouvelles?

Il se mit sur le ventre pour s'appuie sur ses coudes.

Jack -Il voulait savoir si ses sentiments étaient guidés par l'imprégnation ou non. Et pour ce fait il s'est éloigné d'elle.

Nessie -Et tu sais ce qu'il en pense alors?

Jack - Je l'ai eu hier au téléphone. Il m'a confirmé être amoureux d'elle et vouloir construire son avenir avec elle.

Nessie -Mais c'est génial.

Jack -Ne t'emballe pas ok? Et surtout tu as entendu ta tante tu la laisses faire ce qu'elle veut.

Nessie -Oui je sais mais, remarque elle a vu que grâce à Lucas et moi ils se sont mis ensemble en seulement 1 weenk end.

Jack -Nessie ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. Quoi qu'ils fassent ils finiront ensemble. Alors, laisse les aller à leur rythme.

Je soufflai. Mais, je sais qu'il a raison.

Nessie -Ok je l'ai laisse allez à leur rythme mais, ils ont intérêt à se mettre ensemble rapidement.

Jack me sourit et m'attira à lui. Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il se mit sur le dos. J'étais à califourchon sur lui.

Jack -Je t'aime

Nessie -Moi aussi.

On passa le reste de notre soirée à se dire des mots doux et à s'embrasser.

Lucas -Allez les amoureux on se réveille.

Nessie - Lucas dégage.

Lucas -Non je vous rappelle qu'on a un retour à organise donc on se bouge.

Nessie -Vous pouvez l'organise sans nous le retour de Seth.

Lucas -Ok tu l'auras voulu.

Je ne l'écoute pas plus et refermer les yeux pour mes rendormir. Soudain je sens un liquide glace sur moi. Ce qui me réveilla d'un coup.

Nessie - NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS DANS TA TÊTE.

Lucas -Tu ne voulais pas te lever je devais bien trouver un truc non?

Jacob -C'est bon Lucas on est réveille mais, maintenant part avant que ta cousine essaye de te tue.

Lucas l'écouta et partis sans doute pour aller chez nos grands parents. Je m'assois sur mon lit et m'étirais. Jack m'embrassa ma joue droite.

Jack -Sava ma beauté?

Nessie -A ton avis?

Il me sourit.

Jack -Je vais me prépare pendant que tu te réveilles d'accord?

Nessie -Hum hum.

Au bout de 10 minutes il sort. Je me résine et part prendre ma douche et me prépare. Grâce à l'eau chaude mes muscles se t'édentent. Je sortis de la douche au bout d'un quart d'heure. Je m'habille d'un slim vert foncé avec un débardeur rouge. Des ballerines noires et une veste noire. Je laissais mes cheveux détaché. Je me maquillais juste avec un peu de mascara et du noir. Je rentrais dans ma chambre.

Nessie -Comme tu me trouve?

Jack -Tu es superbe. Allez viens tes parents nous attendent chez Carliste et Esmée.

Sur ce on partit de chez moi pour aillent chez mes grands parents.

Pdv Lucas

Bella -Vous voilà enfin.

Ma cousine et Jack viennent enfin d'arrivent.

Lucas -Vous en avez mit du temps.

Nessie -Oh toi tais toi.

Jack -Où ils sont Alice Jasper et Julia?

Edward -Ils sont encore chez eux ils viennent qu'à 11 heures.

Et oui Esmée a réaménagé deux maisons. Une pour mes parents et moi et l'autre pour Alice et Jasper et Julia. Mais elles sont toutes les 3 à 10 minutes à pied d'ici. Puis on est le plus souvent chez Carliste et Esmée.

Nessie -S'ils viennent qu'à 11 heures pourquoi nous avoir réveille à 10 heure?

Bella -Pour que tu les aides à préparer la maison. Leah le ramène vers midi. Et il est déjà 10H30

Jack -Pourquoi les ?

Edward -Bella Rosalie Emmet et moi allons au cinéma.

Emmet -D'ailleurs on y va on ne voudrait pas rater notre séance.

Nessie -Vous nous aidez vous hein mamy?

Esmée -J'aurais adoré vous aidez tu peux me croire mais, je dois aller aider une amie vampire de Port-Angeles pour redécorer son appartement.

Nessie -Et toi papy?

Carliste -Je prends mon service à Seattle dans 1H30 je vais y aller.

Nessie -Lâcheurs.

Ils lui sourient. Ils nous disent au revoir et partirent.

Lucas -Bon on commence.

Renesmée souffla.

Nessie -On doit faire quoi?

Lucas -Tu peux préparer le repas. Jack et moi on réinstalle les meubles.

Depuis que Julia est plâtre on a dû revoir l'aménagement du salon pour qu'elle soit plus d'espace. Du coup il nous reste plus qu'un canapé et la télé. Jusqu'à maintenant sa aller mais, là il faut faire rentré nous six plus le reste de la meute qui viennent vers les 2 heures. Nessie partis dans la cuisine préparer le déjeuner. Jack et moi allions dans le garage cherche le deuxièmes canapé noir. On le place près du premier. Puis 2 fauteuils blancs. On les a mit un peu en rentrait des canapés. On s'assoie sur le canapé quand ma tante rentra suivi de mon oncle portant Julia. Cette dernière regarda le nouvel emplacement.

Alice -Bonjour tout le monde.

Nessie sortis de la cuisine. Et les salua.

Julia -Pourquoi vous avez réaménagé le salon?

Lucas -Je te rappelle Seth rentre aujourd'hui. Donc cet après-midi Sam et tous les autres viennent ici pour fête son retour.

Julia fronça les sourcils.

Julia -Oh dit maman je peux venir avec vous au centre commercial?

Jasper -Tu n'y pense pas ma belle? Tu es plâtrée et tu connais le rythme de ta mère pour faire les boutiques.

Julia -Bah il suffira d'aller plus doucement.

Alice -On t'y mènera quand Carliste t'auras levé ton plâtre.

Julia souffla résinier à devoir revoir Seth.


	4. Chapitre 3: le retour

Pdv Seth

Un an que je suis parti. Un an que je ne l'ai plus revu. Un an que son visage son sourire son odeur ses yeux sa bouche me manque. Un an que je n'ai que très peu de nouvelle de ma Push. Si je suis parti c'est seulement pour connaitre la valeur de mes sentiments. Maintenant j'en suis sûr que je l'aime elle est la femme de ma vie. Celle que j'aime le plus au monde. Celle avec qui je veux faire ma vie. Celle que je veux voir dans une robe de mariée devant l'autel. Celle que je veux entendre dire ''oui je le veux''. Je la veux tout simplement. Je vis le panneau 'Bienvenue à Forks'. Je ne suis plus loin de chez moi. Plus j'y pense plus je me dis que j'ai fait une connerie quand je suis partis. J'aurais du lui explique et pas partir comme ça. Elle doit m'en vouloir et je la comprends. Je vis au loin ma très chère maison aux murs marron. Aux fenêtres blanches. Ma mère est dehors elle étant son linge. Ma sœur sortis en vitesse et me vit. Elle me sourit. Je me gare derrière la voiture de ma mère. Je sortis de ma voiture. Leah me sauta dessus.

Leah -Ha mon petit frère.

Seth -Tu m'as manqués.

Leah lui chuchotant à l'oreille. -Moi aussi.

Elle me lâcha et se fût au tour de ma mère de me prendre dans ses bras.

Sue -Ne repart plus jamais.

Seth -Promis.

Sue -Tu dois être fatiguée non?

Seth -Si un peu. Je vais monter pour me repose.

Elle déposa un bisou bienveillant sur mon front.

Je rentre dans le couloir et monte dans ma chambre. Elle n'a pas changé. Les murs toujours d'un blanc casent. Mon lit au milieu avec des couvertures noires. En face mon bureau en chêne avec un ordinateur portable et ma télé. A l'oppose mon armoire avec plusieurs écritures et la reproduction du tatouage de la meute. Au dessus se trouve ma chaine -hi-fi. Des CDs. Je pose mon sac. Et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. Mon regard se pose sur ma table de chevet. Je prends la photo qui y est posée. Julia et moi. On est sur le rebord de la piscine de Carliste et Esmée. J'ai mes pieds dans l'eau et elle assise sur moi sa tête pose sur mon épaule. Je souris. Je repose la photo. Je me lève et me dirige vers le bureau sur lequel et pose mon album photo. Je l'ouvre. Il y a beaucoup de photo de la meute. Puis je tombe sur une autre photo de Julia et moi. Sur celle là on est à la plage. Elle se blottit contre moi pour se réchauffer car, Lucas l'avait jeté à l'eau. Je réalise que sans elle je ne suis rien. Je veux tellement qu'elle me pardonne. Je ferais tout pour qu'elle me pardonne.

Pdv Julia

Lucas -Ils ne vont pas tardé.

Géniale. Me voilà oblige d'attendre l'homme que j'aime et qui m'a fait souffrir. Je m'assois sur le canapé. Prit mes béquilles.

Nessie Où tu vas?

Julia -Prendre l'air.

Lucas -Julia...

Julia -Julia quoi?

Lucas - Rien.

Je sortis donc dehors. Je m'allonge sur un transat. Je ferme les yeux pour ne pense à rien. Je me consentais sur le bruit du vent. Soudain le visage de Seth me sourire m'apparus. Je rouvris les yeux et me secoue la tête. Nessie sortis et s'assit sur la pelouse près de moi.

Nessie -Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

Julia -J'en sais rien.

Nessie -Tu l'aime?

J'hochais la tête. Elle souffla. Deux odeurs nous parviennent. Leah et l'odeur du bois mélangé à celle de la mer de...Seth. Ma cousine me regarda pour me demande si je voulais vraiment y aller. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Elle m'aida à me lever et me tendis mes béquilles. On entra au même moment qu'eux. J'eus un pincement au cœur en le revoyant. Il n'a pas changé. Il est habille d'un jean noir et d'un tee-shirt blanc. Ses yeux cherchèrent les miens et les trouvèrent rapidement. Mais, je tournais ma tête. Non non je ne voulais pas me perdent dans son regard profond. Jack lui donna une accolade amicale.

Jack -Sa me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Puis se fut au tour de Lucas. Nessie me jeta un bref regard et le pris également dans ses bras et lui fit la bise.

Nessie -T'as fait bon voyage.

Seth -Oui merci.

Aïe. Même réentendre sa voix me fit de la peine car, je me rendis compte que pendant cette année même si je disais le détesté je l'aimais.

Pdv Seth

La revoir me réchauffa le cœur. Depuis que je suis parti je rêve de la retrouve. De la prendre dans mes bras de lui dire à quel point je l'aime mais, vu son regard sa ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Quand mes yeux ont accrochée les siens elle a vite tournée la tête. Mais, j'ai pu y lire de la rancune et de la tendresse. Puis je regarde ses jambes car, l'une est plâtrée. Je fronçais les sourcils comment elle s'est fait ça?

Seth -Bonjour Julia

Julia -Salut.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil sans un regard pour moi.

Lucas -Et si tu nous racontes où tu es allé et comment c'étais.

On s'assoit et je leur racontés mes aventures dans les pays que j'ai visités c'est à dire: France Italie Espagne Portugal Angleterre Chine Russie Australie Maroc Bénin Japon Egypte Brésil Colombie Canada Québec Suède Congo Chili Argentine. J'y reste une semaine ou une semaine et demie.

Nessie -Et tu dormes où?

Seth -Je me faisais héberger.

Jack -Et si on continue cette conversation pendant le repas.

On se leva pour aller dans la salle à manger. Mais, à cause de ses béquilles et de l'emplacement des meubles Julia eut de mal à bouger.

Seth -Tu y arrive ou tu veux que je t'aide?

Julia -Non c'est bon

Elle glissa à cause de tapis en bas des escaliers. Je la rattrape. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Mes mains étaient pose sur ses hanches. Elle les retirât. Récupéras ses béquilles et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Je soufflais en pensant que ça n'allais pas être facile.


	5. Chapitre 4: la tête qui tourne

Pdv Julia

On était au dessert. Pendant le repas Seth avait fini de raconte comment il a vécu pendant cette année. J'évitais de lui parler ou même de le regarder mais, c'est dur en plus il est assis en face de moi. Nessie le remarqua.

Nessie chuchotant -Ca va?

Pas vraiment mais, bon.

Julia -Oui.

Elle me fit un petit sourire. Je n'ai qu'une seule envies partis d'ici. M'enferme dans ma chambre pour ne plus y bouger. J'ai mal. J'aimerais tellement qu'il me prenne dans ses bras qu'il me sourit qu'il dise qu'il m'aime que je suis la femme de sa vie. Mais, ce n'est pas possible. Pour deux raisons:

1) Je lui en veux d'être parti comme ça s'en s'expliquer après m'avoir embrassé.

2) Il me quittera tôt ou tard vue qu'il ne s'est pas imprégné de moi.

Pourquoi on en est arrivé là? Pourquoi il ne s'est pas imprégné de moi? Pourquoi il m'a embrassé. Pourquoi il est parti? Tant de questions auxquels je ne trouvais aucune réponse. Et qui commençait à me donner mal au crane. Je me pris ma tête entre mes mains. Elle me tourne.

Lucas -Julia ça va?

Julia -Heu non pas trop.

Nessie -Quesque tu as?

Julia -C'est rien. Juste la tête qui me tourne ça va passer. Je vais aller prendre l'air.

Jacob -Attend je te mène dehors.

Je sentis l'un de ses bras chauds sur le bas de mon dos et l'autre sur mes genoux. Il m'amène dehors il me dépose sur un transat.

Jacob -Ca va aller?

Julia -Oui retourne avec les autres ça va passer.

Il me sourit et parti rejoindre les autres. Je pris une grande inspiration. Ma tête me tourna un peu moins. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. C'est Seth.

Seth -Je viens voir si sa aller mieux.

Quesque ça peut bien lui faire? Il s'est inquiète pendant 1 an de savoir comment j'allais? Non, ben alors pourquoi commencer maintenant?

Julia -Hum.

Je relevais ma tête et croiser ses yeux. Je me perdis quelques instants dans ses yeux. Ce regard. Ce regard qui m'a tellement manquée. Je ferme mes yeux et baisse mon visage. Je sais que si je le regarde que si je me perds plus longtemps dans son regard ce regard je...je n'arriverais plus à me contrôle et je me lèverais le prendrais dans mes bras mais, ça je ne veux pas. Puis je sens une main chaude sur mon genou et une autre me relevait la tête. J'ouvre les yeux. Le visage de Seth n'est qu'as quelque centimètre du mien. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaux. Je le vis inspirais fortement.

Seth -Je suis désolé. Désole d'être partis comme sa. J'aurais dû t'expliquer. Je j'aurais aimé que...

Julia -C'est bon maintenant le mal est fait.

Je vis passer de la tristesse dans son regard. Je sens de la culpabilité monter en moi. Je soupirais. On entendit des voitures se garer: la meute arrive.

Julia -Tu peux m'aider pour aller au salon?

Un sourire éclatant se fit sur son si beau visage.

Il passa un bras sur le bas de mon dos l'autre sou mes genoux. Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque. On entre il me pose sur le fauteuil. La meute entre à ce moment. Ils ont tous prit Seth dans leurs bras. Chris (le fils ainé de Sam et Emily il a 15 ans) vient me voir. Durant cette année on s'est rapproché. On a beaucoup parlé. Ce qui m'a fait du bien. Il me prit dans ses bras.

Chris -Ca va beauté?

Julia -Oui et toi?

Chris -Oui.

Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Chris -Contente?

Je compris qu'il voulait parler du retour de Seth.

Julia -Hum oui enfin je crois.

Il me sourit.

Embry -Mily assit toi.

Jared -Toi aussi Kim.

Mily et Kim sont enceintes. Mily du 2 et Kim du 3. Elles sont d'environ 6 mois. Mily souffla.

Mily -Enceinte pas malade. Je suis enceinte pas à l'agonie donc relax.

Je souris. Kim elle s'est assise à côté de Leah. Embry ne répliqua pas sachant que si Mily veux s'assoir elle le fera.

Paul -Seth si tu nous racontais ton année?

Seth raconta de nouveau son année. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula bien. Je parle surtout à Chris et Mily. Seth me jeta plusieurs regards. Vers 18 heures ils partirent Seth et Leah aussi. A 19 heures mes parents et mes grands parents rentrèrent. Ce soir là je m'endormis en pensant à Seth.

* * *

Cc j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plus désole il est court mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d inspirations. Je tiens a remercier toutes celles qui m'ont écrite des rewiens sa m'as fait très plaisirs merci. Je voulais aussi vous demander si quelqu'un nous voudrais pas devenir ma correctrice. Merci et laisser moi vos avis bye.


	6. Chapitre 5: l'explication

Pdv Julia

Je me réveille et une odeur qui m'a bien connu m'arriva. Cette odeur de bois mélangé à la mer. Celle de Seth. J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup. Il est assis sur la chaise de mon bureau. La tête reposait sur ce dernier. Il dort. Je me m'assois sur mon lit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regardé. Il est tellement beau quand il dort. Ses cheveux en bataille. Sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Je me rappelle qu'on avait l'habitude de passer nos week-ends ensemble et donc de dormir ensemble. Pour le réveiller je devais passer une main dans ses cheveux et lui embrassé une joue. Je soupire en repensât à tout nos bons moments passé ensemble. Je décide d'aller le réveiller pour qu'il me dise ce qu'il fait là. Surtout comme il a fait pour que mes parents le laisse reste. Je me lève prends mes satanés béquilles et me dirige vers mon bureau. J'arrive à celui-ci.

Julia -Seth

Aucune réponse.

Julia -Seth réveille toi.

Réponse=ronflements. Géniale. Je me penche vers son visage.

Julia -Seth debout.

Toujours le même pour le réveiller. Je me rappelle que j'avais tout essaye l'eau crier le bouger tous mes rien ne le réveille sauf ce que je fessais. Bon s'il ne reste que cette solution. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et lui embrasse sa joue et lui murmure son prénom à son oreille. Il bouge et ouvre ses yeux. Il me souri. Je relève ma tête car je l'avais laissée près de don visage.

Seth -Bonjour.

Julia -Salut.

Il s'étire. Et se frotte les yeux.

Julia -Comment ça se fait que tu dormais sur mon bureau?

Seth -Hier soir je suis venu pour te parler mais, tu dormais alors Alice m'as proposé de reste jusqu'à ton réveille. Seulement je me suis assoupit.

Julia -

J'ai vue sa. Et de quoi voulais-tu me parler?

Seth -De te parler de pourquoi je suis partis.

Julia -Ho mais, je le sais tu es partis pour redécouvrir le Seth humain.

Seth -Pas vraiment.

Je fronçais mes sourcils. Il prit une grande inspiration.

Seth -Si je suis partis c'est pour savoir la valeur de mes sentiments et de mon...de mon (il reprit une inspiration) imprégnations.

Quoi il a bien dit imprégnation?

Julia -Tu t'es tu...imprégner?

Seth -Oui.

Je sens mon cœur se serais.

Julia -C'est heu bien ...pour toi.

Il se leva et me regarde dans les yeux avant de prendre mon visage en coupe.

Seth murmure -C'est toi.

Julia -Quoi?

Seth -C'est toi mon imprégner.

Julia -Mais, ce n'est pas...

Seth -Depuis que j'ai posés pour la première fois les yeux sur toi je t'ai aimé. D'abord, comme une petite sœur puis comme une meilleure amie et maintenant je t'aime tout simplement. Je suis partie pour voir la vraie valeur de mes sentiments et voir si je pouvais me passer de toi. Je voulais le teste.

CLAQUE.

Ma main s'est abattue sur sa joue sans que je m'en rendre vraiment compte. Lui non plus. Il a pose sa main sur sa joue.

Julia -Deux ans deux années passée à t'aimer et pleuré le soir seule dans mon lit en me disant que nous deux était impossible car tu ne t'été pas imprégner. Un an que je suis mal que je me sens vide sans toi. A rêvais de notre baiser à le revoir sans arrêt. A entendre ta voix me dire ''je t'aime''. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai souffert. Et là tu reviens et tu m'annonces que je suis ton imprégner que tu m'aimes mais, que tu voulais teste tes sentiments pour moi. Tu croyais quoi? Qu'après cette année sans toi sans un coup de fil sans un message sans rien j'allais te sauter dans les bras.

Seth -Julia je suis dé...

Julia -Je t'interdis de me dire que tu es désolé. Tu aurais pu me dire tout ça avant de partir. J'aurais eu surement du mal à l'accepte, avec le temps j'aurais compris mais, là je ne peux pas.

Seth -Je sais que j'ai fait des conneries je m'en veux. Je suis conscient que j'ai merdé sur toute la ligne. Je te demande pardon.

Je ferme mes yeux. Je lui en voulais déjà d'être partis comme ça mais, là c'est le pire il est parti alors qu'il s'est imprégner et qui dit m'aimais. Je me sens comme trahis. Trahis du fait qu'il s'est imprégner et qu'il me l'a caché... Qu'il m'a dit ''je t'aime'' et qu'il est parti comme un voleur. Je sens ses mains de part et d'autres de mon visage. Je veux être seule pour réfléchir.

Julia -Va-t-en stp.

Seth -Julia.

Julia - Non j'ai besoin d'être seule pour réfléchir.

Il m'embrassa le front et sortit sans un mot. Une fois ma porte d'entrée claquée. Je me laisse glisser sur le mur et laisse place aux larmes. Pourquoi c'est si compliqué? Pourquoi il est parti? Pourquoi il ne m'as n'en pas parlé avant de son imprégnation. Pourquoi j'ai si mal? Pourquoi il me dit m'aimer alors qui a voulus teste ses sentiments? Tant de questions pour si peu de réponse.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que sa vous à plus. Encore merci à celle qui m'ont mis en alerte au en fic favorite et qui m'ont donné leur avis sa m'as fait très plaisir et désolé si je ne vous réponds forcement mais sachez que se me fait très plaisir. Voila donc laisser vos impressions. Bisous.


	7. désoler

**_Désole je part en vacance du 15 au 30 juillet je ne pourrais donc pas assure la publications de mes fic mais je vais faire mon possible bonne vacance a tous a bientot_**


	8. pause

**_desole desole desole encore et vraiment desoler mais j'ai de gros problemes familliaux de santé (pas la meinne) et d'argent enfin bref rien de tres interresent je ne pourrais donc pas publier regulierement et mes fic son en pause je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite. Mais je fais mon possible mais l'inspiration n'y est plus. Voila desoler a bientot j'espere^^_**


End file.
